I need you, Eric
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: post 7x04. Estando completamente sola en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche Sookie no puede evitar llorar ante la terrible idea de perder a Eric. Necesita verlo una última vez... y también hacerle una última confesión.


**Disclaimer: lamentablemente, los personajes pertenecen a Charlaine Harris y a la HBO.**

**A decir verdad me sorprendió este último episodio de True Blood. No me esperaba más escenas entre Eric y Sookie. Al menos, no tan intensas. Digamos que había perdido la esperanza con esta pareja ya que siempre nos han querido meter el Bill/Sookie con calzador... (Que no guionistas, que no cuela.) pero que quereis que os diga. Soy humana y como la mayoría adoro esta pareja. Me ha tocado la vena sensible... y quise escribir un pequeño one shot ahora que estamos todas encantadas con este episodio y pensamos que quizá, solo quizá, estos dos tengan su final feliz a pesar de todo. (já, ni de coña. Los guionistas de True Blood se ríen en nuestra cara y sus risas hacen coro con la de Charlaine Harris) Al menos aquí en fanfiction Sookie y Eric tienen sus finales felices.**

**Méh. Ya me estoy enrollando y poniendo sentimental, leches. En fin... disfrutad de la lectura y bla bla bla... y por favor, no seais crueles en los comentarios que soy novata y últimamente estoy sensible T-T**

**...**

**I need you, Eric.  
**

tres horas habían pasado desde el ataque al fangtasia y desde que Sookie vio a Eric marcharse. Se fue a casa hundida, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y milagrosamente, hasta entonces las contuvo. Consiguió vencer esa batalla, al menos hasta que se recostó en la cama con la vista fija al techo, derrotada. Mañana sería un nuevo día, otro en el que seguir luchando, pero no hoy.

Hoy ya había perdido.

Sookie se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Tampoco logró evitar eso. Y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho desde la muerte de su abuela.

Su estómago era un túmulo de emociones; todas y cada una de ellas negativas. Demasiado que sentir, demasiado que pensar.

La tensión acomulada a lo largo de esos dos últimos nefastos días, era simplemente demasiado incluso para ella.

Había nacido con una mancha, estaba marcada. Como una maldición que se aseguraba quitarle la felicidad, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Alcide había muerto. La única persona que sabía, sería la única con la que poder tener esa vida normal con la que siempre había soñado (todo lo normal que podía ser salir con un hombre lobo). No pedía un príncipe azul, ni siquiera de pequeña había pensado que existieran ese tipo de hombres. Ella simplemente pedía un hombre que la aceptara, al que no le importara su ''defecto'' y que no la viera como un bicho raro. Alguien con quien poder tener hijos, alguien con quien poder envejecer y ser feliz hasta exhalar su último suspiro. Y ahora la esperanza sobre esa vida ideal, se había esfumado como el sueño que era.

Culpa suya. Jamás dejaría de culparse por todas las vidas perdidas en el camino, ''por mi culpa'' pensó. ''siempre por mi culpa.''

Las lágrimas saladas cubrían sus mejillas, y se perdían entre las blancas sábanas.

''Debería ser yo, maldia sea. Debería ser yo'' Los sollozos parecían hacer eco en la oscura habitación, amplificándose en el aire de ésta.

¿A quién le importa? Nadie la oiría llorar. Estaba sola.

Estaba completamente sola...

Y ante ese último pensamiento otro sollozo escapó de entre sus labios, más fuerte que ningún otro y también más doloroso, que acabó por irritarle la garganta.

Sabía que al menos debería sentirse liberada de la presión, aliviada por saber que Arlene estaba bien. Sin embargo, era incapaz de sentir positividad alguna. No paraba de preguntarse que hubiera llegado a pasar si hubiera muerto. Una persona importante en su vida menos, un nombre más al que añadir a la lista de personas que había perdido en su vida. Justo por encima del de Eric Northman.

Eric.

El dolor que llevaba alfigido en su pecho durante esas últimas horas, creció hasta llenarla por completo.

No podía soportarlo, el dolor era demasiado.

Jamás volvería a ver sus ojos azules que la miraban con tanto sentimiento, jamás volvería a ver esa maldita sonrisa socarrona que a veces le gustaría borrarle a golpes, ni su tono pícaro, ni su cuerpo que la dejaba sin aliento.

Había perdido a muchas personas en su vida, pero sin duda Eric siempre sería su mayor pérdida.

media hora después, el llanto de Sookie cesó. No había más lágrimas que llorar. Su cuerpo se movió como si tuviera vida propia, ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar. Se incorporó en la cama, como una muerta en vida, quedando sentada y apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y miró hacia la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Parecía estar en pleno estado de shock. Mirando a la nada, las lágrimas esparcidas por todo su rostro la impedían ver claramente.

Entonces algo en su cerebro se activó y tanteó con su mano por encima de la mesa de su escritorio hasta dar con su móvil, y hecha un manojo de nervios rápidamente lo cogió.

Soltó un último sollozo mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla y esperó a que terminara de cargarse. Con el dorso de la mano izquierda se frotó los ojos, secando las lágrimas y se humedeció los labios. Sabían a sal.

Tecleó un número en concreto y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

Esperó. un segundo, dos, seis... hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

- Señorita Stackhouse.

luchó contra el impulso que la dominó, casi instintivo, de romper a llorar.

- Eric. - respondió, y se sorprendió del tono firme de su voz. Hubiera esperando que tan solo le saliera un susurro o al menos que le temblara. Tragó saliva y volvió a pasar la mano libre por debajo de los ojos y mejillas para limpiar los restos de lágrimas.

Pasaron los segundos, ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente se escucharon respirar. La respiración de Eric calmada y algo pesada por culpa de su enfermedad, la de Sookie agitada por el llanto.

Sookie cerró los ojos.

- Eric. - dijo. Como si necesitara decir su nombre para aceptar que él seguía ahí.

- Sookie. - dijo en tono burlón y ella casi sonrió. Casi.

- Mira yo... no sé como... - se detuvo. ¿Como continuar? Sentía que el llanto iba a poder con ella en cualquier momento si seguía hablando.

- No tienes que decir nada, Sookie. Ya lo sé.

- ¡No! No sabes nada... No sabes nada, Eric.

- ¿Qué dirás, pequeña Sookie? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Qué encontraremos esa cura inexistente?

la rubia sollozó y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Quería gritar, morirse allí mismo... pero lo que de verdad necesitaba era tenerlo a su lado.

- Te necesito, Eric.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos. En él y en su estúpida sonrisa sarcástica. Quería verla. Era la verdad, podría afirmar eso y a continuación también decir que la tierra era redonda, y estaría más segura por lo primero.

Lo escuchó suspirar, cansado.

- Sookie...

- Ven. - Lo cortó rápidamente, saltando de la cama y poniéndose en pie, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía hablar - Por favor, ven. Tengo que verte.

Eric no contestó, pero Sookie rápidamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y descalza, se dirigió hacia las escaleras bajándolas de dos en dos. No temió caerse, solo temía que Eric estuviera demasiado débil como para presentarse.

Salió al porche y miró de un lado a otro. Bajó un escalón, y el segundo también. Sus pies descalzos rozaron la hierba fría como si hubiera llovido y caminó lentamente, alejándose de casa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Cerró los ojos. Era incapaz de sentirlo.

La sangre de Eric había sido eliminada por completo de su sistema, pero aun así, tenía la certeza de que estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca.

Una fría brisa la golpeó, rozándole la cara y el brazo. Y supo que Eric estaba justo detrás de ella.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, para después volver a hacerlo a velocidad anormal.

Unos brazos enormes le rodearon la cintura y la estrecharon contra un pecho duro y firme. Sookie cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, pegando la cabeza en su torso. Por un instante, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Eric no iba a morir, nada malo había pasado. Su mente se trasladó a aquellos tiempos en los que el vampiro perdió la memoria. Cuando ambos estaban juntos. Se tenían los dos y nadie más importaba.

Eric inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la frente. Sus labios estaban helados, más fríos que de costumbre y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Sookie... y también la devolvió a la realidad.

- Es injusto. - susurró la chica contra su pecho. - No puedo aceptar esto... no volver a verte.

- sssh... - la calló Eric y Sookie lo abrazó más fuerte, relajándose contra su cuerpo.

- No puedo perderte. No a ti. - El vampiro sonrió con tristeza.

- Es inevitable.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sookie se encogiera en su pecho, y como si la hubieran pinchado, se apartó de él y lo miró de forma escrutadora.

- ¡No! Dios, no puedes hablar en serio.

El vampiro arqueó las cejas.

- No puedes darte por vencido. El Eric Northman que yo conozco nunca se daría por vencido.

- Entonces quizá no lo conozcas tan bien. - Eric soltó un suspiro cansado.

- ¡Encontraremos esa maldita cura y te salvaremos! - Gritó Sookie al borde de las lágrimas.

Eric sonrió. No se esperaba menos de ella. Soñadora y optimista hasta el último momento, sobretodo soñadora.

- Mi ingenua Sookie... - Eric sin dejar de mirarla negó con la cabeza, con su sonrisa aun presente.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica y el vampiro al verla, la apartó con sus dedos y aprovechó para acariciarla con el dorso de su mano.

La rubia sollozó y Eric abrió sus brazos, para permitirle refugiarse en ellos.

Sookie lloró en su pecho por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que, poco a poco, su llanto cesó.

Después de unos instantes de calma, Eric habló.

- Me gustó lo que dijiste antes.

El fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por el rostro del vampiro.

la rubia pareció confundida.

- ¿Qué dije antes?

- Que eras mía. - el corazón le dio un vuelco. - No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando oír esas palabras de tu boca... a pesar de que fuera una farsa.

Ella no supo que decir, se separó un poco de él, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la apartó de él, desviándola al suelo.

- Eric, yo... lo siento.

El vampiro arqueó una ceja.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de la joven y Eric pudo presenciar como un rubor empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas.

Ladeó la cabeza, algo confuso aunque también divertido.

- Agradecería que formaras una frase completa, así me ahorraría palabras para preguntarte a que demonios te refieres con ese ''lo siento''

- Lo siento. - Dijo Sookie rápidamente, y al darse cuenta se sonrojó más todavía. - Siento no haber formado una frase completa - Trató de bromear, aunque solo logró ponerse más nerviosa.

En la mente de la rubia solo se repetían dos palabras ''Eres idiota''

para su sorpresa, Eric soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sookie frunció el ceño. Al parecer al muy estúpido le parecía divertido verla nerviosa y actuar patéticamente.

Eric al darse cuenta de su ceño fruncido, sonrió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme a que te referías con esa disculpa?

Al ver que no la miraba, el vampiro levantó con dos dedos la barbilla de Sookie, obligándola a mirarle a la cara. Ella tragó saliva al ver sus ojos azules.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo una última vez - pareció triste al pronunciar esas palabras, aunque rápidamente se recompuso. - y disculparme por aquel día. - ''en el que te rechacé a ti y a Bill'' quiso añadir, pero su sentido racional la iluminó en el último momento.

- mmm... ¿Cuando nos diste una patada en el culo a Bill y a mi? - Eric arqueó las cejas, y rompió el abrazo. Su tono no era enfadado, pero tampoco lucía divertido.

- Ajá. Verás... yo, estaba confundida. - ''_Genial, rubita. Dile algo que no sepa_'' Sookie parpadeó un par de veces mirando a la nada - ¡No! no estaba confundida. En realidad yo sabía lo que quería - Habló rápidamente, sin hacer pausas entre palabra y palabra. Eric tuvo que esforzarse por entenderla. - Cuando estaba contigo, cuando perdiste la memoria yo de verdad... me enamoré de ti. - tomó una gran bocanada de aire - sí, de verdad lo hice pero después todo se complicó por culpa de esas putas brujas. Y me dispararon, joder me dispararon. ¡Y Bill me dio su sangre! Entonces me acabó confundiendo pero fue por eso por lo que dudé, por su sangre.

Eric la miraba detenidamente sin perderse el más mínimo detalle.

- Y lo admito, fui una cobarde por hacer lo que hice. Tuve miedo de dañar a uno de los dos, y como soy estúpida y rubia os hice daño a ambos. - Soltó una carcajada carente de diversión y luego se tapó la cara con las manos cuando la lágrima número cien de toda la noche, resbaló por su mejilla. - Siento eso... Lo siento de veras. Pero lo peor es que sabía exactamente cual sería mi elección... y no tuve el valor de...

- Sookie.

- ¡NO! ¡Eric, joder dejame terminar!

- Lo haría encantado, pero no puedo entenderte ni una sola palabra si te pones las manos en la boca.

- Mierda, Eric. - Se quitó las manos de delante de la cara y soltó un bufido. Explicar eso era más dificil de lo que había pensado.

- Nos hiciste daño a los dos y... - La animó a continuar, levantando una ceja.

- El problema es que no tuve el valor de... estar contigo cuando volviste a ser... tú.

Eric frunció el ceño.

- Creí que una vez recuperaras la memoria, sería diferente, pero seguiríamos juntos. Quería darte una oportunidad, de veras, pero fui incapaz de enfrentarme a eso. Tuve miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. ¡Pero si, la cagué! ¡Dios! ¡Lo jodí todo y luego me arrepentí! Me arrepentí por no haberte elegido, porque una vez te fuiste, supe que te habría elegido a ti mil veces por encima de Bill.

Sookie no pudo seguir hablando, porque antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, se encontró con los labios del vampiro aprisionando los suyos en un beso dominante que la dejó sin aliento.

Sookie soltó un gemido por la sorpresa aunque rápidamente cerró los ojos y respondió al beso.

Eric puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acariciando su pelo y Sookie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas por ver quien llevaba el control del beso, que claramente ganó el vampiro. Solo se separaron cuando ella no pudo aguantar más la respiración y se separó jadeando en busca de aire.

mientras la chica apremiaba a sus pobres pulmones con aire, lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver en su mirar un significado que nunca antes había visto, y sonrió.

Solo quedaba una cosa por decir.

- Te amo, Eric Northman.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no hicieron falta palabras, porque ella sabía exactamente como él se sentía.

Se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez fue simplemente una caricia, un leve roce de labios, pero cuando ella se estaba alejando, Eric volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Sookie soltó una risa divertida en mitad del beso mientras se prometía a si misma que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a Eric. Ni terceras personas, ni un maldito virus mortal iban a ser capaces de arrebatárselo.

Encontraría esa cura. Iría hasta el fin del mundo por encontrarla, pero sabía que lo lograrían.

Y tal vez mañana la tormenta llegara y se les echara encima, destruyendo su pequeña fantasía, pero por ahora, no existía nada más que ellos dos.


End file.
